


Wedding Prompt - Cake Frosting

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Kissing, M/M, Wedding, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Cas insisted on a cake for the wedding - but where is the cake and where is Cas?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Wedding Prompt - Cake Frosting

Even though Dean wanted pies at the wedding, Cas insisted on having a cake.

“Not everyone likes pie, Dean,” he had explained. 

Dean of course pouted. “Who the hell doesn’t like pie?”

Cas rolled his eyes and Dean knew that was the end of the conversation and that they were going to have a cake.

Halfway through the wedding, Dean still hadn’t seen any sign of this cake. The pies were already out and half-eaten. He also hadn’t seen Cas in a while either. 

“Hey Charlie, have you seen Cas?”

“Not for a few minutes. Last I saw, he was headed towards the kitchen,” Charlie answered, eating her cherry pie. 

Everyone does like pie, Dean thought as he made his way to the kitchen to find Cas. 

As Dean opened the kitchen door, he immediately saw Cas and man, was he a sight. His navy suit was covered in frosting and there was even some in his hair and on his nose. 

“Hi,” Cas said sheepishly, stepping in front of a big pile of what possibly was cake on the floor of the kitchen. 

“Cas, what the hell happened? Are you the cake? Were you frosting yourself?” Dean asked half-jokingly, but he wouldn’t put the idea past Cas. 

Cas stepped aside. On the floor was definitely the cake. Dean walked over and bent down. From what he could see, the cake looked handmade and bee-themed. 

“Did you make this yourself?” Dean asked, looking up at his husband. 

“Yes. It was going to be a surprise, but when I went to carry it out, I tripped on this stool and then this happened”, Cas explained, gesturing to his frosting-covered self. 

Dean walked past him and opened a drawer, taking out two forks. He handed one to Cas and then sat next to the cake on the floor. 

“C’mon, some of this is still edible and I am not letting this beautiful cake go to waste”, Dean encouraged Cas, putting a forkful in his mouth. 

Cas hesitantly sat down next to Dean and reached over and grabbed his own bite of cake. 

“I guess we should’ve just stuck with the pies, huh,” Cas reflected. 

“Maybe, but I’m personally enjoying the cake,” Dean laughed wiping the frosting off Cas’s nose and licking it off his finger. He then leaned over to kiss Cas, not caring about all the frosting that was going to be all over him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr @smiledean


End file.
